Law and Order: SVU One Shots
by drmariskahargitay
Summary: Random SVU one shots
1. Liv x Alex

*Alex's POV*

"Hey, its Liv. Open up," I hear the woman on the other side of the door say as Elliot and I exchange a relieved glance at each other. He lowers his gun and opens the door for his partner.

The beautiful woman walks through the door and tells him to go home.

Elliot tells me to get my beauty sleep and he'll be back in the morning to take me to court.

"Night," Liv says as she closes the door.

"You wanna keep playing?" she asks me, indicating to mine and Elliots board game he was beating me at terribly.

"Nah," I reply, looking out the window onto the beautiful city before me, "I wish these windows open," I confess to her.

She just smiles at me, a little confused.

"Wisconsin is so quiet at night. Sometimes when I get homesick I him the Mister Softee song," I say.

"You making any friends?" Liv questions, with a sad look on her face.

"There's a claims adjuster at the insurance agency I work for," I say, not meeting her eye but smiling softly at the thought of him, "and we've been seeing each other. He's a good man, he thinks I'm from Tulsa," I tell her and she smiles at me with a little bit of some emotion I can't identify in her eyes. Is it hurt? Sadness? Jealousness? No, of course not, Olivia Benson was one of my best friends. Why would this sadden her or make her jealous?

"And, when we're in bed together at night, he whispers my name. Emily," I say, a single tear rolling down my face.

Olivia catches it with her finger and wipes the tear off my face.

"It's hard to be someone that you're not," Olivia whispers, her voice cracking.

"How could you know, Olivia?" I raise my voice a little, feeling defensive.

"For one, I've always hid the fact that I'm attracted to women," she says, not meeting my eyes.

Oh, my fuck. I feel my breathing hitch as I realize what just escaped her mouth. Olivia Benson likes women. I mean, I always had my suspicions about the way I'd seen her look at other women, seen her look at me. But she has looked at men with that same look in her eye, many times.

"Olivia…" I start, not really sure where I wanted this sentence to go.

"Just forget it, this is why I've never told anyone," she sighs.

"Not even El?" I gasp.

"No."

"Liv, I wasn't judging. I was just shocked. You've had lots of boyfriends over the years," I tell her.

"Well, I like men too," she stops, almost like she's searching for the right words before she continues, "but none of them keep me interested."

"Oh," I say, looking out the window.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" Olivia asks me, I am suddenly aware of how close we are standing and her hot breath is on my neck.

"I can't say that I have, detective."

"Thats a shame," she whispers in my ear as she turns and walks to the freezer, opening it. I'm almost positive she is in search for some alcohol, and I am correct. She emerges from behind the open door with a bottle of whiskey. The only alcohol in this apartment.

"Care to join me, counselor?" she asks, seductively.

"Well, yes, considering its my whiskey!" I laugh.

She grabs out two glasses and pours them equally full. I don't drink too often these days with a lower stress job so I know this will hit me hard. Olivia suggests we go sit on the balcony and talk.

I sip my whiskey, as does she. I notice she winces when it goes down her throat and make a note of the next time I am drinking with Olivia to get some wine before hand.

We talk about our jobs, the city, how much we miss each other, and we're now on our second glasses. I am beginning to feel a good buzz and I am enjoying the company of the beautiful detective. We are sitting in silence when the words fall out of my mouth, I didn't even realize that I had actually said them until she looked over at me, a little confused.

"What's what like?" Olivia asked.

I suddenly felt shy.

"You know, being with a woman," I say, not looking her in the eyes.

She can tell I'm uncomfortable, but not in a bad way. More of in a anticipation way. She stands up and grabs my arm, forcing me out of my seat and before I know it, her lips are pressed to mine.

I am initially shocked at how bold she is. At first I resist her kiss but then I realize, this is what I wanted all along. Asking her all those questions, being borderline flirty with her, trying to drink up the courage to do to her exactly what she is doing to me now.

I put my hands in her shoulder length caramel colored hair and I open my mouth to her. Her tongue grazes over my teeth and is met with mine. I battle her for dominance. Her hands find their way to my waist and I tug on her hair with one hand, causing her to moan in my mouth. It effects me in a way I never thought possible, it traveled right between my legs and I feel myself getting more aroused as she sucks my bottom lip into her mouth and bites gently. We break our kiss when oxygen becomes a necessity and I can't control my breathing.

"Well, would you like to find out?" Olivia whispers in my ear as she takes my hand and leads me toward the bedroom.


	2. Liv x Amanda

"Rollins! My office, now," I yelled from the door frame of my office. My promising, yet damaged detective stood up from her desk and walked into my office as I sat down behind my desk. "Shut the door please," I asked, "sit down," I offered her and sat down my iPhone, screen side down so i didn't get distracted. "I know we haven't gotten along with each other the best lately and I'm sorry. I didn't give you the benefit of the doubt, so come over to my apartment tonight for drinks. I want to make it up to you" I looked deep into her eyes, trying to let my eyes say the rest of my apology.

"Liv, you had every right to treat me the way you did. I betrayed your trust and you have no reason to say that you're sorry. I'm the one who needs to do that, and I am sorry for everything. I'll see you at 11." Amanda told me. With that she stood up, smiled and then walked out the door closing it behind her.

"See you then," I said just before the door closed and when it latched it hit me just how excited I was to be spending my evening with Amanda.

"Hey, Cap! You alright?" asked Fin, "yo, Liv?"

"What?" I answered, snapping back into reality and looking from the spot on my computer screen I was transfixed on to Fin.

"You okay? You seem a little off today?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just kind of distracted, I asked Rollins to come over after work to sort things out," I said.

"Oh Liv! I'm so proud of you! I hope you guys can get over your bad blood with each other."

"I hope so, too. I miss her and I want to put this behind us," I told Fin.

"Good luck! I gotta go, got plans with my son tonight."

"Have fun!" I told him as he walked out of my office.

"You, too," he said as he closed the door and I looked back down to my computer. I picked up my phone and pressed the home button, checking the time. 7:58 PM. I decided to stay until 8:30, finishing some paper work and trying to connect the dots on my open case I was working. But all I could think about was how this night was going to go.

I walked into my apartment at a little after 8:50 and locked the door behind me. I stripped my work clothes off right at the door. I walked, naked and smiling to the wine rack in my kitchen, grabbed one of my favorite bottles and a glass, then headed the bathroom and started filling the bath tub. Remembering Amanda wasn't coming over until 11, I headed to my room and grabbed my vibrator out from the bedside table drawer and walked back to the bathroom. I put a Lavender bath bomb in the water and watched it work its magic. I poured a full glass of wine and immediately downed half the glass before I stepped into the water and laid down. I let the warm, soapy water graze my body and I felt myself relax. I lowered my whole body into the water to get my hair wet and then I put some conditioner in my hair and poured another glass of wine, and then another while I felt the stress of this work week escaping my body and I began to fantasize how this night would go.

I woke up to a pounding on my bathroom door and it startled me, my half empty wine glass fell from the edge of the tub out of my hand and onto the white rug and my vibrator.

"Fuck!" I said out loud, hoping the wine would come out of the rug. The bathroom door opened with Rollins standing on the other side of it.

"Thank God, you're okay! I was banging on your door and you didn't answer so I knew where you kept the spare key and let myself in after 10 minutes," Amanda said.

"I'm so sorry! I must have fallen asleep because I was so relaxed, I was only planning on staying in the bath for like a half hour," I said and I looked down, seeing that all the bubbles had disappeared and you could see my entire naked body, my erect nipples weren't even covered by the water but that didn't help much anyway, you could see right through the water to my recently waxed bikini line, thank God my legs were closed. I was embarrassed enough by my breasts being out in the open, I could feel my cheeks reddening. Then I realized I must not have been asleep for too long because I was still extremely buzzed from my few glasses of wine. I looked up to Amanda and she was staring at my boobs with a look on her face that I couldn't quite read. I bent my knees up to my chest, trying to cover myself and Amanda smiled at me.

"Honey, you don't need to cover yourself up in front of me. After all, I have seen you naked before," she told me as she sat down on the side of the tub, placed her hand on my knee and leaned over to grab the bottle of wine. She took a long swig out of it, handed it to me then picked up the fallen glass on the rug. When she spotted my vibrator she looked up at me with a smirk on her face, "well now I see why you were so tired," she winked.

I laughed and took a long drag out of the bottle then handed it back to her, allowing myself to relax. I let the wine slide down my throat, stood up and stepped out of the tub. I turned around to grab a towel, heard the bottle of wine hit the counter and I felt Amanda's hands cup my breasts. I shrieked, not sure how to react, and turned to face her. Before I could ask her what the hell she was doing, she pushed me back into the wall and put her hot mouth on mine. She flicked her tongue into my mouth and I have to admit she is a great kisser, it was quite inviting. If I wouldn't have been drunk, there is no way this would be happening. I decided not to protest for the moment and allowed her hands in my hair and her lips on mine. She broke for air and then without a moments notice she took my hard nipple in her mouth. A moan escaped my lips and even though I wanted to continue this, I knew I couldn't.

"Amanda, stop," I said.

"Whats wrong, babe?" she asked.

"Even though this is fun, I don't think I am sexually attracted to you," I told her.

"Are you sure? I bet you're pretty wet right now," she said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"You're right, I am. But I am also drunk and I don't want to lead you on, I've never been with a woman before," I confessed.

"Honestly, I haven't either," she told me.

"And, I haven't been with a man in over two years," I said, with my eyes closed and I wrapped a towel around my body.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, Liv. I just couldn't stop myself, you looked so sexy, all naked and wet."

"Thank you for making me feel wanted. I'm sorry I just don't feel the same," I told her.

We walked from the bathroom to the living room and sat on the couch. We finished the first bottle of wine and then another. I was drunk off my ass and honestly horny thanks to the earlier encounter. I looked at the clock, it was 2:16 am. We had been talking for hours and all the bad blood and embarrassment was gone. It was so nice to be able to talk to someone and have a friend.


	3. Cabarson

_Fuck,_ thought Olivia as she rolled over in her king size bed, head groggy with sleep and picked up her obnoxiously loud ringing iPhone.

"Benson," she answered looking over at her alarm clock which read 11:31 pm. _What in the actual hell, how was i only sleeping for an hour and a half?_ she thought to herself.

"Liv, if you're free I'm in town for tonight only and I want to see you. Meet me at our usual place, we can get a drink?" said the voice on the line.

"Okay, I'm not busy now. Give me a half an hour," she answered and they hung up, Olivia smiling.

While looking for the perfect outfit Olivia realized she was more nervous about this than she had been about anything in a long time. _What is happening to me?_ she wondered as she pulled out every sexy thing she could find in her closet and tried on five outfits before deciding on a dark wash pair of jeans that made her ass look just right and a red sleeveless shirt that had a low enough cut to show off some cleavage.

She ran some mascara over her eyelashes, brushed her teeth, sprayed a spritz of perfume, grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

She walked into the bar only four minutes late, sat down on her usual stool and ordered a drink, immediately downing its contents.

"You seem nervous, Olivia," said Joe.

"Just meeting an old friend, whats there to be nervous about?" she asked him, chuckling slightly.

"Whatever you say. Lets just get you another drink to take the edge off before your friend gets here," he answered. He pushed another drink towards her and she drank that one just as fast as the first one.

"Starting without me I see," said a familiar voice behind Liv and she felt a warm hand on her bare shoulder, a chill ran down her spine and she felt a smile spread across her lips as Joe looked up from the bar and looked shocked as ever.

xxx

"What the fuck are you doing, Liv? Go follow her! I have never seen you look at anyone like that, not even Elliot. You can't let her go! Take this bottle of whiskey and chase her down, come back with details tomorrow," Joe winked.

Olivia grabbed her glass and down its remaining contents, _Oh God, can I actually do this?_ She asked her self. Joe handed her the bottle of whiskey and she decided in that moment she was going to give it a shot. If it didn't work, it didn't work. But she couldn't let her leave without trying.

She took the bottle and ran out the door, hoping Alex didn't get too far. She looked down the street to the left and saw nothing but street lights and sidewalk. She turned to the right and leaning up against the building was Alex.

"Alex, what are you doing?" asked Olivia.

"Well, I didn't know if I was imagining all of the heat between us or not so I thought I'd come out here and wait five minutes to see if you followed and if you didn't I was just imagining it the whole time," she answered.

"Oh, it wasn't just you. I've felt it for a long time but I didn't realize how bad I wanted you until tonight," said Olivia as she started walking towards Alex.

"Liv, I am so glad because I have wanted you since the day I first laid my eyes on you, I just didn't think you felt the same way."

Alex barley got the words out of her mouth before Olivia's was on hers. Liv's fingers running through Alex's shoulder length blonde hair. As their tongues danced with each other's Olivia felt a heat and a chill she had never felt before running through her body, it gave her goose bumps and a moan escaped her throat when Alex sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and gave it a light bite.

Liv pulled away, her hands still cupping Alex's face, "lets go to my apartment, its only a couple blocks away, we can make another drink and continue where we left off," she suggested.

Alex just smiled and nodded and Liv grabbed her hand and they took off walking.

"Baby, I've missed you so much," said Alex as they walked up the steps to the front door entrance of the building, hand in hand.

"I missed you, too," replied Olivia as they got into the elevator. Before the door had closed Alex pushed Liv back into the wall and kissed her passionately with years of built up sexual tension coming out. Alex's hand were running through Liv's hair, cupping her cheeks, down her neck, her back, around to her amazing breasts, Alex deepened the kiss and enjoyed the firm breasts in her hands. She wrapped one hand around Liv's back and slid it down to her ass, letting it rest there.

The elevator dinged and the door opened, Alex moved back and grabbed Liv's hand walking her out of the elevator to Olivia's door. Olivia handed her the keys and she leaned in to unlock the door. Liv pushed up against her and began kissing her neck and nibbling at her ear. The door clicked and Liv grabbed Alex and turned her around facing her, she unzipped Alex's coat and pulled it off of her.

Liv opened the door and whispered "lets get you out of these clothes." She closed the door behind her and locked the door. Alex grabbed the bottle of whiskey and put it in the freezer.

"I don't think we're gonna have time for this," she said with a sexy grin on her face, "but i can think of something else that might be useful," she said as she opened the fridge and leaded down. When she stood she was holding a bottle of chocolate syrup and whip cream.

She walked up to Liv and lifter her onto the counter and pulled Liv's shirt above her head, revealing a sexy black lace bra that Alex could see her erect nipples through.

"Little hot and bothered there, Liv?" she asked, with a giggle.

"More than a little," Olivia replied as she jumped off the counter, unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off, she grabbed the bottles, winked at Alex and walked towards the bedroom, giving Alex the perfect view of her ass in a black thong.

When Alex walked into Olivia's bedroom, Liv was sitting on the edge of the bed, still wearing her bra and panties. Alex walked over to her and began kissing her, as the kiss deepened, Alex pushed her back onto the bed and climbed onto her, running her fingers through her hair and then down her body. Alex unhooked Liv's bra and took it off her.

"You have a gorgeous body, Liv."

Olivia was panting and moaning as Alex was kissing her neck and breasts and sucking on her nipples. When she thought Liv couldn't take anymore she went back to kissing her lips and ran her hand up her thigh, feeling Olivia's warmth. Alex ran her fingers over Liv's panties and felt they were soaking already. This time the moan escaped from Alex's throat as she realized just how much Liv wanted her.

Alex moved her panties to the side revealing a shaved pussy. She slipped one finger into Olivia. She knew Liv wanted much more so she tried two and got an immediate response from Olivia's body, as it started to shake and Olivia's moans turned into screams. Her hips began to buck and Alex didn't expect her to finish this fast, she kissed Olivia's neck as she fingered her hard and took her all the way over the top and continued to work her body after her orgasm finished.

"Holy shit," Liv said, breathless, "I've never had an orgasm so fast or so hard," she smiled.

"You haven't even experienced the half of it, babe," Alex told her as poured some chocolate syrup on her stomach. She licked her way down Liv's body, she felt Liv take a deep breath as she licked right below her belly button. Alex took Liv's panties into her mouth, pulled them down with her teeth, pushed her legs open and she licked, sucked, and fingered Olivia until Alex got tired. Alex laid next to Olivia as she came down from her sixth orgasm of the night.

"Oh my god, Alex, before tonight the most times I've gotten off in one day is twice," Olivia told her.

"Sounds like you've been missing out, honey," she replied.

Olivia smiled and rolled on top of Alex, sitting her up and taking her shirt and then bra off.

"Ooh, someone eager," Alex said, excitedly.

"C'mon, I have an idea," Liv said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out to the kitchen.

Liv unbuttoned Alex's jeans and lowered them, and then her panties. She lifted Alex onto the counter and kissed her. As it deepened Olivia bit at Alex's lip and twisted her nipples between her thumb and finger, when she heard Alex moan she knew she had teased her enough.

"Are you wet for me, Miss Cabot?" Liv asked in her sexiest voice.

"Why don't you find out, Detective Benson?" she whispered.

Olivia picked up her handcuffs from the counter and cuffed Alex's hands loosely behind her back.

"Kinky, I like it," said Alex.

Olivia pulled Alex's ass to the end of the counter and leaned down, spreading her legs and slid two fingers inside her and flicked Alex's clit with her tongue. She tasted sweet and Olivia couldn't get enough. She nibbled, licked, sucked, flicked, anything she could think of. Alex's back was arched and her hands being cuffed made the experience more intense. Her legs began to shake and Olivia knew she was getting close. Olivia then realized she was again dripping wet and she slipped her free hand between her own legs and fingered herself while she pleasured Alex to the point neither of them could take it anymore. Alex's short breaths and soft moans turned loader and Olivia's moans once again turned into screams.

They both finished at the same time and were exhausted. Olivia took the handcuffs off Alex and the walked into the bedroom and laid on the bed. Alex put her arm around Olivia and kissed her quickly on the lips before they drifted off to sleep.

Liv woke up to the smell of coffee and a pounding head, she opened her eyes to see a naked Alex walking towards her with two mugs of coffee and memories of the night before rushed back to Olivia.

"Glad you're finally awake, sleepy head," Alex greeted her with a nice deep morning kiss. Liv grabbed the coffee cups from her hands and set them down on the night stand and pulled Alex onto the bed and Alex squealed like she was being tickled.

"If you're gonna walk around my apartment naked, you have to at least be prepared for the consequences baby," Olivia whispered in her ear as she bit it softly and licked her way down her neck to her perky little breasts. Liv took one erect nipple into her mouth and sucked while twisting the other as she heard Alex moan. She moved her mouth the the other nipple and slipped her hand between Alex's legs and felt her wetness. "Baby, I'm just getting started with you," Liv told her as she slid two fingers into Alex.

"But, i have a plane to catch in an hour and a half," Alex said in between deep breaths and moans.

"Looks like you'll have to come fast then," Liv teased as she moved her hand slower and Alex quickened her hips, wanting more. "Lets take this to the shower," Olivia told her as she took the sheet off her and stood up revealing her perfect body to Alex.

"I don't think I can make it that far," Alex said and she kneeled down in front of her and put one of Liv's legs up on the bed, put her arms around Liv's legs and pulled her forward as she devoured Liv's pussy with her tongue. Olivia's breaths quickly became rigid and her moans got louder and louder as Alex bent her over the bed, slapped her ass and reached into the night stand and grabbed out Olivia's bright pink dildo. She turned it onto the fastest setting, spread Olivia's legs wider and slid it in going slow.

"Faster! Fuck me harder!" yelled Olivia and Alex obeyed, fucking Olivia hard from behind with one hand on the dildo and moved the other hand to rub Liv's clit. She got an immediate response from Olivia's body. She began to scream and Alex couldn't believe how much she loved this woman. She put the dildo down and flipped Olivia over, grabbed her tit and squeezed while giving her a deep kiss, wanting so much more. Then she broke away and moved back down to satisfy Olivia with her tongue until she came. She just began working her magic when Liv grabbed Alex's head and pushed her deeper into her sex. Alex decided to take it up a notch and slide two fingers into Olivia while biting and licking her clit. Olivia started screaming and yelled "I'm going to cum, baby, I love you!"

Olivia and Alex were both shocked by the words but neither of them stopped. After Olivia came down from her amazing orgasm she looked over at Alex, "How about that shower?" and with her legs still shaking she walked Alex to the bathroom and turned on the shower and they got in.

Olivia pulled her close and kissed her deeply, moving down her neck gently sucking and biting. She knew she had to hurry, she didn't want Alex to miss her flight but she didn't want her to ever leave. She bent Alex over and ate her from behind, fingering her and grabbing her perfect breasts until Alex's orgasm took over her body and they emerged from the shower. Still soaking wet and wanting more Olivia led her to the couch, and she laid down on her back.

"What are you doing?" laughed Alex.

"You made me cum way more times than I have made you cum. I want you to have as good of a time as I had before you leave. So I want to try something," Liv said with a sexy grin as she pulled Alex's wet body on top of her and placed her knees on each side of Liv's head and Liv pulled her down and placed her hands on Alex's breasts.

"Baby, I've dreamed about fucking you and making you cum for so long. It's finally happened and I wish we would have done this years ago. Now ride my face before you have to leave," Liv told her. And Alex lowered herself onto Liv's tongue and she had three orgasms in record time.

"Babe, I can't take it anymore. You've wore me out so good today, but i have to be at the airport," said Alex, sounding sad.

"Just stay with me, we never have to leave this apartment," Liv said sitting up to kiss Alex. She deepened the kiss and their tongues danced for what seemed like hours. Alex stood up and got dressed in yesterdays clothes, promised to call Liv as soon as her plane landed, kissed Olivia on the cheek and walked out the door before Olivia could see Alex's eyes filling up with tears.

The slam of the door brought Olivia back to reality. _I can't believe she's gone,_ she thought as tears burned her cheeks and she started to sob. She stood up and walked around the apartment, remembering the last 24 hours and everywhere they had made sweet love.

The couch, the counter, the floor, the bed, the shower. This whole apartment was tainted by the memories of her night with Alex. _I can't stay here,_ she thought. _But where am I going to go?_ _I need Elliot. I need to talk to him. He would help me through this._ She thought as the tears fell faster and the sobs became harder as she threw her naked self onto the bed and covered up with the blankets that smelled like Alex. She closed her eyes and cried while remembering how amazing it was to lay next to her and pleasure her. Before she knew it, she drifted off to a deep sleep where she only saw Alex's face.

"Liv? Wake up, baby."

"Hmm," Olivia answered without opening her eyes.

"Open your beautiful eyes," said the voice again.

Olivia groaned but obeyed and opened her eyes to reveal the gorgeous sight of Alex once again laying on her bed, this time dressed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Olivia, greeting her with a meaningful kiss.

"I couldn't leave you, not knowing how much I love you, I've waited years to have you and it finally happened. I realized I couldn't walk away from that."

"I love you, too," Liv answered with tears in her eyes.

"I'm never leaving again, but right now I need to get out of these clothes," Alex said with a wink as she stood up and lifted her shirt above her head.

"Oh no, you don't," Liv said, "I get to undress you, now come on. We have to fuck everywhere in this apartment. By tomorrow."

"You can't get enough of me, can you?" laughed Alex.

"Baby, I don't think I ever will," Liv said leaning in for a kiss, letting the blanket fall and reveal her naked breasts with perfect erect nipples.

"Your tits make me so wet, lets have some fun," Alex said.

Liv got up from the bed, purposely dropped the blanket, turned around giving Alex a view of her tight, perky ass and bent over to pick it up. Alex let out a moan and came up behind her grabbing her tit and sliding her hand between Liv's legs. Olivia backed her ass up into Alex and turned on her stereo. The song that happened to be playing was "Nothing On but the Radio" and Liv turned around to finish undressing Alex.

"Oh, before I get you naked, I have an idea," Liv said. She grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her out of the bedroom, to the living room and opened the window to the terrace. "Let's give them a show," she winked.

She stepped through the window and had a rush of adrenaline. "I've never had sex somewhere this public before," she admitted to Alex.

"Baby, we're gonna have sex everywhere, you're going to love it. Wait until Monday, when we both go to work. I'm going to push you up against a stall in the bathroom and make you cum so hard you won't be able to think about anything but getting me home the rest of the day," Alex said.

You're turning me on so much, but you already transferred back to SVU?" asked Olivia.

"Yeah, it was going to be a surprise but I want you wet all day long wondering when I'm going to take you in the bathroom," Alex answered.

Liv couldn't take it anymore, she lunged at Alex and pushed her back into the window, kissing her with all her force and putting one hand down her slack to find her panties already soaking.

"The things you do to me," Liv whispered as she slipped two fingers into Alex's sex. She unbuttoned Alex's pants and slid them down along with her panties and dove right into Alex's sweet pussy. She fingered her and sucked her clit, this time Alex didn't last long. Her legs began to shake and her moans turned into soft yells. Alex was coming down from her intense orgasm as she heard a bang on the door.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Liv.

"Yeah, I wonder who it is on Sunday," she asked out loud as she climbed through the window grabbed a t-shirt that was laying on the couch and threw it over her head and she opened the door.

"Barba!" she greeted, "what are you doing here?" she asked.

"We had plans to meet up today and discuss that case, but you didn't show up. I now see thats because you're getting it in," he laughed.

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"Well, you have sex hair, your shirt is on backwards and I can see how you and this guy messed up the apartment. Way to go, Liv, I hope you are having a great time, you need it," Barba winked at her.

Before she could answer she heard the toilet flush and a still naked Alex emerged from the bathroom.

"Holy shit! No way! This is the best thing I've ever seen!" laughed Barba.

"Calm down," Liv laughed and Alex grabbed a button up shirt from the floor and threw it over her shoulder, walked up to Olivia and greeted her with a deep passionate kiss and a little smack on her ass.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone at work about this. Under one condition, well even if you say no to my condition, I still won't tell people," said Barba.

"You want to watch, don't you?" asked Alex. And Liv shot a look at her that could kill.

"Yes ma'am!" said Barba with the biggest smile on his face, "you both are extremely hot women and this is the opportunity of a life time."

"Fine," said Liv, "but you never tell anyone."

Barba sat down on the couch and Alex lifted Olivia's shirt off revealing her perfect naked body. Barba let out a moan and Olivia felt sexy. She faced Alex and kissed her hard, letting her know that she wanted so much more.

Alex cleared all the magazines off the glass coffee table and laid Olivia on her back on top of it. Alex climbed on top of her and started kissing her neck, grabbing her tit, and slid her other hand between Liv's legs and rubbed her clit. A moan escaped Liv and she wanted Alex's mouth on her, now. Alex knew exactly what she wanted and she began to kiss her way down Olivia's body. She spent some time sucking each nipple, licking her abs, sucking her belly button, right as she got to Liv's pelvic bone they heard Barba unbutton and unzip his dress pants, they looked over and out sprang a hard, and large erection. He stood up and pulled off his slacks and his boxers.

Olivia and him locked eyes and she knew she wanted him. It'd been so long since she had sex with a man, she could feel herself becoming more wet.

Alex could feel Liv's body responding to seeing Barba and she took the opportunity to dive in deep with her mouth. She used all of her best methods and fingered her with using her tongue. Olivia's body responded almost immediately, taking only minutes to reach orgasm.

When Olivia looked over, she saw Barba standing, naked, touching and stroking his hard dick to the sight of her getting eating out by another woman.

"I have an idea, baby," she whispered to Alex.

"I have the same one darling," said Alex, "But I want to watch before I join."

Alex sat down on the couch and Olivia stood up, walked over to Barba and got on her knees, taking all of him into her mouth. She took his big dick like a pro, swirling her tongue around the head, using her hands, going deep in her throat.

"Thats enough of that, honey," Barba said as he lifted Liv to her feet. "I want to be inside you, more than I've wanted anything."

He plunged a finger into Olivia and she responded with a soft moan. He brought his mouth to hers and their tongues danced.

"You want more?" he asked her.

"Yes, daddy," she said and looked at Alex with a grin.

Alex was laying on the couch, touching herself and moaning to the sight of her girl with another man.

Barba grabbed Olivia by the arm and pulled her into the kitchen, bent her over the counter and began fucking her. He grabbed a fistful of Olivia's hair and pulled gently causing her to moan. She backed her ass up into him with every thrust, meeting him. He leaned down over her and bit her shoulder.

"Fuck me harder!" she screamed and he obeyed. He slid his hand around to rub her clit while he fucked her hard from behind. Her body began to shake and her moans turned into screams. Her hips bucked and he pulled her head back by her hair. Hearing her orgasm and feeling her wetness and tightness on his penis was enough to send him over the edge. He came into her and they were both exhausted.

But Liv couldn't leave Alex hanging so she went to finish the job. She walked over and climbed on top of Alex's sweating body and kissed her. She made her way downward and stopped to admire her sweet, little tits. She took one into her mouth and sucked while she twisted the other between her fingers.

"Ladies, I'm ready to go again," said Barba with his erect penis resting in his hand.

Olivia stood up and walked over to Barba, instructed him to lay on the floor on his back and she led Alex to him. Alex sat on his lap and began to ride him.

"Holy fuck!" moaned Barba.

"This is nothing," said Olivia.

Olivia positioned herself onto his face and let him pleasure her with his fast moving tongue. From this position Alex and Olivia we're able to make out and touch each other while Barba pleasured them and they pleasured him. He lasted as long as he could in this position but it was so intense, they all came fast.

Olivia stood up, helped Barba get dressed and kissed him goodbye. She walked back into the apartment to find Alex had fallen asleep on the couch. Liv turned on the shower and climbed in. She worried about going to work on Monday and having the three of them feel awkward about what happened in her apartment, on this day but she decided not to dread on it because it was worth it.


End file.
